


Visits from the unforgivable savior

by AtticusLars



Series: Dealings in revenge [3]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Nightmares, Nogla is pretty depressed at this point, demon visitor, underlying mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtticusLars/pseuds/AtticusLars
Summary: "Remember I saved your life that night. You should be dead."





	Visits from the unforgivable savior

The sounds of midnight traffic filtered in through the open window along with a cold breeze that carried the scents of both the city and something fresher, the woods beyond the city maybe? Nogla groaned and shifted, his eyes opening to the smear of lights through the window. He gripped the pillow closer to his chest and pressed his sweaty face to the soft, coolness of it. The nightmares had returned since his encounter with Lui and they were somehow worse. Nogla wondered how Lui was faring. He’d made him swear not to tell the others, at least until Nogla was ready to confront them himself.

 

Deciding that sleep was useless at this point, Nogla pushed himself from his bed and padded to the kitchen, his hands going through his hair in an attempt to try to keep it from sticking straight up. He opened the fridge in search of something cold and perhaps a little alcoholic. He wanted to numb some of these emotions, to lose himself to the calming buzz and close his eyes to the melting nightmares. His fingers wrapped around the neck of a beer bottle and for a moment he wondered if he had a problem, how many times had he returned to this sort of comfort? He shook his head and withdrew from the fridge, bottle in hand. He settled himself on the old and fairly broken couch, pressing the bottle to his lips and taking a long drink.

 

He sighed and stared at the open windows, at the glittering lights that winked at him from across the bay. It had been so long since he’d thought of Lui or Evan or any of them and now his mind wouldn’t quit working over memory after memory. He had smiled at some of them, the smiles and laughter warming a heart that had long ago been frozen. The happiest parts were what he remembered the most, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t recall the worst parts. The laughter turned on him, jokes that had gone too far and angry shouting for things he really couldn’t control. Nogla gritted his teeth at those memories, wishing that he could just get over it. Maybe at one point, he could’ve, but not now. Not after all that had happened.

 

“You really are quite pathetic sometimes.” a man said warmly and Nogla tightened his grip on his beer.

 

“Go away.” he snarled not even looking back at the sudden apparition. The man merely smiled and walked around the side of the couch to settle himself on the coffee table in front of the sleep-deprived Irishman.

 

“And what makes you think I’d do that?” he said and Nogla glared at him. The man shook his head, chuckling softly. “Poor little Nogla, your little friends find you?” Nogla put down his beer and sat forward pointing a finger at the man.

 

“Shut the fuck up, you don’t understand.” the man raised an eyebrow, a grin still spread across his thin lips.

 

“I don’t? You should think about who you’re talking to. Remember I saved your life that night. You should be  _ dead _ .” the man said and Nogla clenched his fists, trying to think of something to say back but falling short of anything. He simply averted his eyes from the heated flames behind the man’s red eyes as the demon grinned wider. “Yet here we are...and you still owe me, my dear.”  

 

“It wasn’t my choice,” Nogla muttered and the demon tilted his head.

 

“But what human would refuse the offer of life? Would you rather be dead?” Nogla looked up into the fire, his face cold and almost desperate.

 

“At this point, I think that anything would be better than this.” the demon hissed in amusement.

 

“Your kind never fails to amaze me. No Nogla, I’d rather not take your soul just yet. There might be something I’ll need you for.” he leaned back with the grin still plastered to his rugged face. Nogla closed his eyes and swallowed, his head starting to hurt as it always did when the demon visited. “Besides, don’t you want to rejoin your friends? Hasn’t their killing spree done in your name convinced you of their love for you?” Nogla squeezed his eyes shut his hands curling around the edge of the couch.

 

“I think you should leave,” he said through gritted teeth. The demon smirked.

 

“I thought we were getting along great, I thought you loved me.” it sang and Nogla stood up abruptly, his eyes wild and body shaking.

 

“Get out.” he snapped and the demon got lazily to its feet. It stood for a moment, studying the enraged Irishman as if wondering whether or not to continue bothering him.

 

“You’re afraid of meeting them...aren’t you?” it spoke softly and Nogla squeezed his eyes shut. He knew the demon’s tricks.

 

“That’s not...just leave me the fuck alone!” the statement became a shout and the demon chuckled.

 

“So demanding...is this how you treat the very entity that saved your life?”

 

“I said leave me alone!” Nogla said, standing abruptly. The demon only laughed again and jumped off the table, standing so it was face to face with the Irishman .

 

“So you can go back to drinking yourself sick? What would your little friends think of you then?”  Nogla growled and pushed at the demon who leapt backward scowling. “Fine. I see how it is.” the demon snarled and disappeared. Nogla wiped the sweat from his forehead and collapsed on the couch, hands moving to cover his face as he sobbed. 


End file.
